Solid Eye (technology)
The Solid Eye System was a device invented by Otacon (with the help of Sunny) resembling an eye patch. It was used by Solid Snake in his final mission to eliminate Liquid Ocelot. History The Solid Eye appeared similar to a plastic eye patch, with text of the device name and serial number printed on the front, with a small camera lens positioned below. The Solid Eye was destroyed along with Snake's OctoCamo Sneaking Suit in the microwave tunnel within Outer Haven. The Solid Eye combined ENVG (Enhanced Night Vision Goggles) light amplification and imaging technology, and also allowed for binocular functionality (though not simultaneously). In addition, the NV capability could also reveal things that normally wouldn't be seen, such as footprints, thus allowing Snake an easier time predicting enemy route patterns and reacting accordingly. The Solid Eye can detect in body temperature, heart rate and sweat secretion to calculate a soldier's physical and emotional state. Its camera vision utilized the fish-eye perception.This is made especially apparent while Liquid is taunting Snake at the end of Liquid Sun. Snake's model also acted as a corrective lens for far-sightedness. When heavy artillery such as tanks enter the field of view it displayed their specifications and armaments. A similarly designed toy called Tobidacid was known to exist by Solid Snake, apparently having owned one at childhood, though Otacon was unaware of it. Raiden made use of a retractable dual Solid Eye System, which was incorporated into his headgear and worked in conjunction with his visor; the eye pieces were labeled with the text "caution /// dual solid eye system." By 2018, he had replaced the dual system with a single retractable eyepiece, labeled as an "artifical compound eye unit." Behind the scenes The name of the Solid Eye is taken directly from the Solid Eye peripheral used with Metal Gear Acid 2. Apparently, Hideo Kojima took the name from the peripheral without telling the producer of Metal Gear Acid 2, who was "surprised" when he saw it in the original TGS trailer. The name is also a play on the term "naked eye," referring to unaided human visual perception, as well as being the partial namesake of Naked Snake. wearing the Solid Eye in a TV spot cutscene.]] The Solid Eye's writing on the front of the eye says: "SOLID EYE SYSTEM OTC • 0017/02" A similar device appears in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, called the Sonic Eye, which allows Big Boss to "sense" an enemy's path and location through soundwaves. In addition, the Analyzer has features similar to that of the Solid Eye, such as analyzing soldiers and the armaments and weaknesses of vehicles, including the classification and troop strength of the latter. The Solid Eye also appeared on the official series website under Versus Battle, where it competed with FaceCamo. Dummied code in the PC version for Ground Zeroes indicated that the Solid Eye was planned to be in the game. The Solid Eye is an equippable item for the character Gabriel Belmont in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, which can be unlocked after beating the game. Notes and references Category:Optical devices Category:Items in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots Category:Items in Metal Gear Online